


Wait Until the Knife Cuts Me Down

by Withstarryeyes



Series: BINGO [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dehydration, Exhaustion, F/M, Fainting, Hurt, Insomnia, Low Blood Sugar, Not so much comfort, Protective Winry, Winry's mad, dizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Prompt fill for "when's the last time you ate or drank? How about slept?"





	Wait Until the Knife Cuts Me Down

Ed’s no stranger to waking up in white-walled rooms with little recollection of the events that led him there. He’s more of a stranger, however, to waking up in an amber room, with a plush leather couch and Colonel Mustang seated at a high wood desk just a few feet to the side. Even stranger is the slim girl with overalls slung over one shoulder, pulled down to expose a gray bandeau, blonde hair tucked behind one ear.

_Winry._ No matter how long Ed goes before seeing her again he’s always greeted by the same butterfly feelings that wet his palms and make his heart rate skyrocket. He shifts onto his side and Winry’s eyes flicker toward him. Mustang stiffens but gives no other indication that he knows Ed is awake and gives no reasoning for why Ed is currently laid up on the Colonel’s office couch.

“What happened?” Ed asks and swings his legs over the side, pulling himself up to sit facing Winry. Her eyebrows pucker neatly in the center of her forehead, an angry flush already gathering on her cheeks.

“I was visiting you and Al to look at your automail after your last mission when you remembered a report you had to turn in to the Colonel. Al and I tried to remind you that you’d already turned it in, but you were insistent and dragged us over here.”

His mind is still fuzzy, and Ed tries to pluck that memory out of the haze, but he only ends up with black smoke in his hands.

“When was the last time you ate or drank?”

Ed doesn’t remember, which gives more credit to the persistent cramping in his abdomen. His throat is dry too and he scans the area for a glass of water before giving up the search to Winry’s angry gaze. “How about slept?”

That, Ed knows, has been too long for him to remember even if he had a memory beforehand. He itches the back of his hand, feeling too tight skin, and looks down, eyes following the IV line up to a bag of saline. Huh, he hasn’t been hooked up to one of those in a while.

“You were delirious. When you finally dragged us up here, the Colonel sent Hawkeye for a medic. Then you worked yourself up so much over the IV that you fell asleep. Al had to be separated from you, he was so worried his armor kept clanging. “

“Al? Where is he?”

“He’s with the Lieutenant Colonel, Fullmetal,” Roy’s cool voice slices the air.

It sends guilt sprawling through Ed’s stomach and Ed folds his arms around his middle, cursing when he almost topples the IV. Winry lets out a tired sigh.

“Ed,” she begins but he cuts her off with a begging, choked up voice.

“Can we talk later?” He cuts his eyes sharply to Mustang and she nods, but looks even more disappointed, picking at the skin on her hands.

He hates that look that Winry gets sometimes. That look that means he’s working too hard, letting his guilt eat him alive. The look that’s always stopped Winry from dating him, because she knows how little chance there is that Ed will survive the hunt for the stone. She knows that Ed will sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for a chance to right all his wrongs.

But that doesn’t mean that he must sacrifice himself in this way. With not eating, or sleeping, or drinking. With killing himself in the pursuit of a lead. He’ll reign it back in, he always does after something like this happens.

“Do you want to find Al?” He broaches, eventually, and watches in blissful awe as Winry pulls her face back together into the manic mechanic he’s known his whole life.

“Yeah. Let’s go, then we’ll grab dinner and I’ll look at your automail at your dorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
I hope you like this fic, I really liked pairing Ed up with this prompt. I'm not completely pleased with how it turned out but I'm trying to get better at posting fics even when I'm not super motivated to. If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment. Also, let me know if you wanna see more Fullmetal Fics in the future. 
> 
> Thanks,  
C


End file.
